bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Horler (ShadowBionics)
Natalie Horler is a fan-made character created by author ShadowBionics, based off the real life Engish-German singer of the same name. Out of his obsession with her, Shadows created the character in 2008 and finally gave her form in 2010. Biography Cameos Natalie only made small cameos in a few of ShadowBionics' comedies, most notable Vezon Tv and A Day in the life of Teridax? She didn't play any really importnt part in those comedies and were only as guest appearances. She would not become a main character until her inclusion in The Mask 3. A Prophecy As revealed in the prologue of The Journey's Detour, it is somewhat said by the Great Beings that a beautiful woman would come to them on Spherus Magna. Their fortress and laboratories had large portraits of her and everything. Her name was said to be Natalie and this name was inscribed on every portrait. The woman in the portrait is then revealed to be none other than Natalie herself. It is unknown when exactly Natalie came along, but possibly during or even after the events of The Mask 2 took place inside of the Matoran Universe. The Mask 3 Natalie makes her first real debut as a full-fledge character in ShadowBionics' comedy The Mask 3 in 2008. She was thrown into the mix when "The Union" forced her to work with Teridax as his new assistant... one he drooled over constantly. When Takanuva came along to confront Teridax, he forbade her to do much of anything to interfere, so all she could really do was watch from the sidelines. She then began to have second thoughts of serving the Makuta, mainly becuase she didn't want to in the first place. As Takanuva was about to triumph over Teridax, the Makuta teleported her away with intentions of coming back for her later. Sadly for her, he didn't know what he was doing as he was fighting off Takanuva and not paying attention, so Natalie ended up in Karda Nui, much to her dismay. During the time of the Great Cataclysm, Karda Nui became a swamp filled with dangerous mutagenic waters, so there was not much for her to do other than avoid the waters and avoid being eaten by whatever came out of those waters. The Mask 4 The Kingdom Alternate Dimension In this universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui's life and so he died. Teridax's plan could no go forward and the entire universe was left to destruction. While the other species of the Matoran universe evacuate to the island of Mata Nui up above, races like the Makuta were blocked off from joining them. Krika found Natalie in the swamp and brought her back to Teridax. Shortly after, Teridax devoured the other Makuta in a desperate grab for power. Natalie had no choice but to serve Makuta again, despite that she could have left to join the Matoran. At the same time though, Teridax never told her she could leave, forcing her to stay. 10,000 years past and the first Natalie had since then passed away. Teridax was able to create many clones of her, however, to keep him company and carry out the same duties as the first Natalie before them. When the Takanuva of the prime dimension arrived with Toa Tanma and Toa Matoro, they began to combat the Makuta. Like her "mother" before her, this Natalie was forbidden to interfere in combat. Takanuva knocked the mask of shadows off Teridax's rusty mug and Tanm destroyed it. In retaliation, Teridax took Tanma's mask and killed him. After reading Takanuva's thoughts and repeating them aloud, Matoro allowed the Makuta to devour him. Since this Teridax's contitution was weaker than the one of the prime universe, Matoro was able to conquer his will and kill them both. Wanting to leave, Natalie went along with Takanuva to tell the story of what happened, revealing she was not a bad person, only a good person forced to do bad things. This Natalie was left with the Takanuva of this universe to accompany him. The other clones of Natalie were retrieved later on. The Matoran Universe Natalie avoided being eaten or falling into the water. She hid from the Brotherhood of Makuta, really not wanting to go back to her former "employer/master" very much. It was then she ran into Takanuva, who had returned to the prime universe, albeit slightly altered. From then on, she joined him with ease, as Takanuva already knew her situation as told by the Natalie in the Kingdom Pocket Diemnsion. From then on, they met with Gali, who questioned why they were here. Takanuva silenced her and used the Mysterious Sundial to point them out to the Codrex. They then met up with Pohatu and later on the other Toa as well. Toa Ignika caught up with the group and revealed he was not only wearing the Mask of Life, but that he was indeed the Mask of Life. He then revealed some information he took from Icarax about the Mask being under a countdown to destruction. Takanuva then revealed Karda Nui would be hit with an energy storm once Mata Nui was awakened. Tahu gathered up everyone for an assault on the Codrex. Natalie however, being smarter than Tahu, found another way inside and when she chose to go on her own, she made it inside before they did first, avoiding unnecssary combat against the Brotherhood of Makuta. From then on, the Toa went deeper into the Codrex, discovering secrets to their past and three strange vehicles. When Antroz stole one, Lewa and Pohatu took the other two to pursuit while Kopaka trailed behind. Natalie left with Takanuva on his mission to find the rest of the Av-Matoran and stop the threat of the Shadow Matoran. He found only Tanma, Photok, and Solek (who were attracted by Natalie) were left. They met with the Shadow Matoran Vican who spoke of a Rahi called Klakk who could reverse the effects of the Shadow Leeches on the Shadow Matoran. Takanuva and Natalie rounded them up and used the Klakk's sonic scream to reverse the effects and turn them all back to Av-Matoran. Natalie then directed the Matoran en route to Metru Nui as instructed by Takanuva, although she was slightly worried about leaing him on his own. Metru Nui was under seige at the time of their arrival. However since Natalie was much smarter than the Bortherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui combined, she was able to sneak through the posts and get into the city with the Matoran with little difficulty. Once the Toa Nuva arrived (sans Toa Ignika), the Seige of Metru Nui stopped and the Brotherhood was defeated once and for all. The next day, Turaga Dume gave a speech about absolutely nothing to the assembled Toa and Matoran who attended. His speech was interrupted by Teridax, who announced he had successfully taken control of the Matoran Universe, which was in fact inside of Mata Nui's robot body. He boasted that he sealed the spirit of Mata Nui inside the Mask of Life and ejected it from the universe, never to be seen again. Natalie was present with the Toa Nuva when the announcement was made. They all hid in the archives and thanks to Krahka, escaped Metru Nui without being noticed. Tahu then decided the team should split up and cause as much commotion as possible to distract Teridax. Natalie went with Takanuva and Pohatu (naturally) and they went to what was left of Destral together to find the device the Makuta used to teleport Destral throughout the universe with. The Legend Reloaded Natalie herself only appears in a flashback sequence in which she is expressing annoyance and anger at Teridax now ruling the Matoran universe. She is present with Takanuva and the other Toa Nuva. She is the one who suggests running for cover. While on Bara Magna, Mata nui discovers a secret lab owned by the Great Beings. In additon to finding plans for his robot body, he also sees one of the portraits of Natalie the Great Beings once revered. Berix tried to take this portrait, but it was too big for him and crushed him when he tried to take it. He then left it behing, much to his displeasure. The Untold Tale In a different branch of Bionicle History (The Untold Tale is not considered canon by ShadowBionics), Natalie and the Toa Nuva are still trapped on Metru Nui. Natalie shows great anger at how Teridax has chosen "Everytime we touch" (Cascada's signature hit) as his song of celebration. Kopaka then remind her that now Teridax can take out any of them with little effort. The Journey's Detour Continuing from where The Mask 4 left off, Natalie is still on Destral with Takanuva and Pohatu, now joined by Nuparu, who is busy working on the device used to teleport Destral. Natalie is losing her patience as Nuparu has been taking too long and before she can beat the daylights out of him, Pohatu and Takanuva return with news from Tahu to move south. Pohatu sends Nuparu back to Metru Nui while the remaning three of the group took the Destral Cycle and went straight to the chain of couthern islands. While Teridax was combatting Mata Nui on Bara Magna, there were violent quakes shaking everyone about. Tahu saved Takanuva and Natalie from falling debris. Tahu then tried to remind them about the plan to get out and try and stop Teridax in his tracks. Upon exiting the Matoran Universe via a hatch, Natalie regrouped with Tahu and Takanuva, encountering the Glatorian Gresh, who was bewildered by her beauty. Staying with the two Toa, Natalie left and soon after, Tahu fell into a trance in which he acted like a drunken fool. When Natalie tried to speak to Tahu, all he could say was "Is this okay, Mommy?" which angered Natalie, as she felt somewhat insulted by that comment. As Tahu stood entranced, the group encountered a confused Megatron who ordered 2 pieces of Prime Rib from Natalie. Megatron was then thrown back when the Ignika turned Tahu back into his original form. Natalie helped Tahu to his feet, who was acting extra pathetic to gain more sympathy. Seeing through his rouse, Natalie threw him aside, still ticked off about being called "Mommy" by an older man. When the Ignika formed six pieces of Golden Armor in front of Tahu and Takanuva, Teridax sent out a bllast and scattered it across the desert. The two Toa set off to find the armor, leaving Natalie by herself. Now that she didn't have anyone holding her back, Natalie was able to combat and defeat numerous Skakdi warriors who she encountered. After defeating one last round, she met with Metus the Traitor, who tried to make a deal with her. Natalie refused to listen to him and sent him flying on his way, not to be seen again. Tahu later on returned with the Golden Armor and used it to destroy Teridax's forces of Rahkshi, greatly weakening him and giving Mata Nui the chance to bash his head in with a snowglobe. After Mata Nui restored Spherus Magna to is former glory, everyone went over to the fallen robot body of Mata Nui, where his spirit spoke to the gathered people. Natalie remained on Spherus Magna and became somewhat of an idol there, being adored and honored by Matoran and Agori alike. Mask of Dinner In an alternate universe where the events of The Mask haven't even taken place, a comet carrying the Kanohi Ignika crahses into the waters of the Pit, where it is exposed to the mutagenic waters and releases its powers, therby causing a serious of random and bizarre events. Natalie is one of the individuals affected by the powers of the Ignika and begins to develop Toa-like powers over fire and the ability to create explosions in extent. She then becomes aware of what is going on in the universe, thanks to the Rebellion. Natalie is recruited by the Rebellion and goes to Cloud City, where she prepares for the ultimate confrontation of her life. She then makes her way to the Colisum in Metru Nui, where Teridax has left all his minions like sitting ducks while he went out galavanting with the Mask of Dinner in hand. Natalie, accompanied by her entourage, then waste no time in laying ruin to the place and defeating all of the Makuta's minions. As Natalie makes her way upstairs, she is confronted by the Makuta's "assistant," Christina Aguilera, who also has Toa-like powers, but in lightning. The two women do battle and Natalie nearly loses to Christina until she uses her new powers to create and explosion to bring the ceiling down on the two of them. Natalie manages to walk away okay, but Christina is no so lucky. Natalie looks over her and comments "So uncivilized" as she walks out the doors. Natalie is present with the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan to fend off Teridax in the final battle. Emperor Palpatine attempts to blow up the world, but fails thanks to Matoro's use of the Ignika in the nick of time. Powerless, the Toa Metru sealed off the Makuta for good. However though, mostly everyone on the Resistance and the League of Villains is dead, so the city is mostly dead and silent. The Dimwit of Time In the original script, Natalie was mentioned by name only, but she and her songs were heavily referenced in the comedy. A poster of her is included in Lewa's padded cell at the end of the comedy. In the rewritten version, Natalie is still heavily referenced, but she appears herself in the Fire Temple singing "Pyromania." She also appears several other times with a vendetta on Natalie Breez of the Hero Factory, angry at her for stealing the name "Natalie" and putting it to shame. She also appears alongside Von Nebula when Navi makes a comment about British accents, expressing some anger as well. The Moron's Mask Natalie herself still appears, still expressing anger at Natalie Breez for stealing her name. At the beginning of the story, Remote 2.0 steals Lewa's poster of her, as well as the poster of Carrie Underwood, setting off the chain of events. There is an alternate version of Natalie that appears in "Singapore" (Alma Nui) that is named Natasha. Like Natalie, she started off as a singing waitress, but unlike Natalie she never rose to fame and remains a singing waitress who sings songs of love and heartbreak, unlike Natalie who sings songs of love, joy, happiness, and mostly postitive and upbeat sort of things. Natasha is very popular as a singing waitress and is loved by most patrons of Norik's Milk Bar, so she doesn't really complain. Iruini seems to have a thing for her, also commenting on how good of a singer she is, like her mother before her. Personality Much of Natalie's personality is the same as the person she is based off of in real life, Natalie Horler of Cascada fame. She is very intelligent, very witty, and a very friendly person to be around... unless of course, you get on her bad side. Natalie is loyal to her friends and does what she can to help others around her. She cares for each and everyone of her friends and can be described as "loving" by everyone... except for Tahu, that is. However, she can also be very tough when she needs to be and this is shown greatly in The Journey's Detour in which she is left behind by the absent-minded Toa to defend herself against Teridax's forces. While she is often underestimated by most foes (and Tahu), she can easily show them all with her superior skills. In some cases, she has a wise-cracking sort of habit and it can sometimes get her in some trouble. Although she is usually able to get out of those situations very easily. One other notable thing is she doesn't really like to be ignored, as when Lewa did in The Moron's Mask by abandoning her at the Great Bay. She also enjoys any form of flattery, as demonstrated by Lord of shadows when he came to her "rescue" after Lewa left her alone. Trivia *Natalie is one of ShadowBionics' favorite characters to write about. He also considers her one of the hardest to write about, as he tries to stay true to the character of the real Natalie Horler, the one he practically worships as a "goddess." *Natalie's look was two years in the making, as her character was made in 2008, but Shadows' never got around to giving her an "official" appearance until 2010 when he finally went with his temptation to draw Natalie Horler in an anime style. Appearances *''The Mask 2 (alluded to only) *The Mask 3'' *''Vezon Tv'' *''Ask Roodaka'' (mentioned only) *''A Day in the life of Teridax?'' *''The Mask 4'' *''Bionicle: The Legend Reloaded (In a flashback) *Bionicle: The Untold Tale (Alternate Universe) *Mask of Dinner'' *''Bionicle: The Journey's Detour'' *''Dork Mirror: Icarax's Bogus Journey'' (mentioned only) *''The Dimwit of Time'' *''The Moron's Mask'' (as herself and as her alternate universe twin) *''Storytime with Lewa'' (as her alternte universe twin) *''The Mask: Anniversay Edition'' (mentioned only) *''The Day the Shadow Died'' Category:Characters